Spectral Death
Medium Elemental (Extraplanar, Negative) Hit Dice: 10d8+20 (65 hp) Initiative: +8 (+4 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: Fly 60 ft. (perfect) AC: 18 (+4 Dex, +4 Natural), Touch 14, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +7/+10 Attack: 1 claw +10 melee (1d8+3 and 1 Wisdom damage) Full Attack: 2 claws +10 melee (1d8+3 and 1 Wisdom damage) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Eat soul Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., immunity, vulnerability, DR 5/- Saves: Fort. +5, Ref. +11, Will +5 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 19, Con 15, Int 8, Wis 14, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +10, Spot +11 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Flyby Attack, Power Attack Environment: Quasi-Elemental Plane of Vacuum Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 11-20HD (Medium); 21-30HD (Large) Level Adjustment: - This creature is a boiling cloud of blackness with a faint sickly black-green glow. It seems like an ominous storm cloud rolling through the air. Also called soul eaters, spectral deaths are negative energy beings that look like boiling clouds of blackness. They are the few natives of the (relatively) barren Plane of Vacuum. Combat A spectral death can attack in any direction with its invisible claws. It can attack two opponents at once but prefers to concentrate its attacks on a single foe. A spectral death either chooses the victim who seems the least likely to effectively counterattack or an opponent who has already harmed the spectral death. If the victim's allies successfully interpose themselves, the spectral death lashes out at the most vulnerable opponent. Immunity (Ex): A spectral death is immune to death effects, energy drain, ability drain and ability damage. Eat Soul (Ex): Anyone slain by a spectral death is spiritually consumed. The victim cannot be resurrected or reincarnated except by a wish or miracle spell. Vulnerability (Ex): Although it is not an undead, a spectral death is still susceptible to turn (or rebuke) undead. Treat it as if it has a turn resistance of +8. Habitat/Society On their home plane, spectral deaths are solitary creatures that have no interactions with each other or with other denizens of the plane as they drift about near the border with the Negative Energy Plane. Spectral deaths have been known to find their way onto the Prime Material Plane through dimensional rifts caused by enormous arcane energies or cataclysmic events. They are far more likely, however, to be summoned to service by evil priests. Evil deities with air domains might send a spectral death to do a priest's bidding when the character casts a gate spell. Unknown to most spellcasters, a spectral death can also be summoned via a summon monster VI spell. If it is unable to track down its assigned victim, it flies into a rage (+4 Str, +4 Con, +2 morale bonus on will save, -2 AC) and attacks the summoner instead. Ecology On their home plane, spectral deaths appear to draw sustenance from the energies created at the boundary where the Negative Energy Plane meets the Plane of Vacuum. Spectral deaths reproduce asexually by budding. Category:Elementals